


Sweat

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [45]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Rough Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s girlfriend, Abigail, drops in to workout session for Coriolanus, and is struck with needing a workout of her own. Based on the Donmar Warehouse prep video - you know, the porn one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video, you know the one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d30XZhnRWs

There’s nothing so thrilling as finding some time in the afternoon to drop in and see my boyfriend during his rehearsal. Well, maybe one thing is more thrilling.

Martin, the house manager on duty, snuck me in the stage right entrance of the Donmar Warehouse to wait for a break so I could greet Tom properly. I took a seat on the red cushioned seat in the last row right by the door, in the dark, shadowing my appearance so as not to disturb actual scene work. Much to my enjoyment and sexual frustration, already set high by monthly hormones, four of the male actors were warming up, limbering up and getting ready physically for some of the fight scenes for Coriolanus.

Tom while learning his lines had read the play to me. To be quite honest, I’m not keen on Shakespeare, and as an actress, I should be. The words are English, but the arrangement scrambles my head and makes me think that I don’t know my native tongue as well as I though. With Tom’s inflection, pauses, breaths and beats, it helped, not only with grasping the language, but grasping other things too.

My lover’s voice is as sexy as the rest of him. When he speaks, the timber of his voice massages my libido to fever pitch as if he was actually touching me from the inside out. He’s brought me to orgasm more than once with his voice alone.

His voice wasn’t his only attribute that had me squirming in my seat today, although it was heightening my insane desire for him. Dressed in black sweats and a black sleeveless t-shirt, my boyfriend was working on his upper body strength to play the warrior Caius. He’d been filling out his upper body, making him broader, more defined, and the perfect specimen of man.

With a steady, even pace, he lowered his body towards the floor before pushing up and away again with a soft grunt. Thirty push-ups later, I was sweating like a cat in heat, almost as much as he was with the physical exertion. His arms glistened with sweat under the low focused stage lighting, and I intensely wanted to taste him.

To increase the pressing ache and thrumming moistness in my Monday knickers, Tom took to pull ups using a rope on the one set piece on stage, a black ladder. The grunts returned behind gritted teeth, reminding me of our sexual trysts and the sounds he made when he was inside me. Mentally fanning myself, I noticed my breathing took on a shallow quality, and I was merely watching.

I caught Hadley’s eye by accident, thrown by the fact that there were other people present aside from my man, my primary focus, the lean sculpted creature he’d become.

Hadley called out over his shoulder, “Oy, Tom! You’ve got an audience.”

The taller actor stood up to his full height, dropped the rope and slapped Hadley on the back, squinting into the audience. He swiped his leather clad forearm over his moist forehead, smiling like a four year old. He rasped through his labored breathing, “Abby!”

Homing beacon activated, I went to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“We welcome the interruption when it’s as beautiful as you, honey,” great grizzly teddy bear Hadley said before excusing himself with a fond kiss on my cheek. He and I had met several times already, since my rehearsal space was within walking distance of the Donmar. I was introduced to the cast and crew as the girlfriend the first week of read-throughs for Coriolanus.

Tom pulled me into his arms for a proper kiss hello, as I giggled at the unexpected compliment from his costar. With a roll of his eyes, my boyfriend complained, calling out after Hadley’s back, “She’ll never leave you alone now.” Belying his words, he understood the yearning in my eyes and the flush of my cheeks.

Snuggling into his embrace, I murmured, “Tom, I like him.” I hung an innuendo on my statement by glancing down at the crotch of his trousers.

Picking up what I was laying down, my lover winked. “You can’t have him, Abby,” he heavily implied and hinted at other things.

I peeked over both of my shoulders and pressed my body to Tom’s, realizing that we were left alone. “I got out of rehearsal early today. I was hoping you’d have a break.”

My lover lifted his wrist to look at his black fuck me watch over my head. “Twenty minutes.”

Reaching down, I squeezed his bum. “We could get a lot done in twenty minutes. Take me to your dressing room.”

“I usually prefer longer than that to do it right.”

I pouted comically. “Can we see how you do with the time allotted?”

“Randy Abby, my favorite,” he lowly mused, his voice hitched to a lower register.

Slipping away, I hoped unnoticed, Tom hustled me to his dressing room, a starkly white space with a lot of light, many mirrors, and an extraordinary amount of clutter. Tucked up under his arm, my lover whispered the number of naughty, devilish things in had in mind for me. I thanked God and all his angels for every workout, as Tom seemingly redoubled his levels of testosterone, increasing his libido.

Closing and locking the door behind us, my boyfriend leered a complimented my cleavage. “Your breasts look gorgeous today, my Abby.”

Roughly, I was crushed against his body, successfully trapping me, my squeak of shock muted by his insistent lips on mine. I nipped, licked and bit every part of his mouth on me, matching the intensity of his need for me with my own baser desires. His strong, defined arms surrounded me, overpowering me, and how I craved it. Offering my neck to his needy and hungry lips, I sighed with the attention and the tangible relief his body promised from the deep seated yearning.

I sighed into the attention. “I’m chuffed that I brought my breasts with me today.”

Grabby hands took hold of the globes of flesh upon my chest, squeezing and molding the sensitive skin, to a self-satisfied sexy chuckle sounding from my lover.

I felt his hard straining cock against my belly, igniting another layer of craving for him. My hand dug down between us into the front of his trousers and curled around the length, caressing and egging my man on. “I want…”

With heated pants against my neck, Tom demanded, “Tell me what you want, Abby.”

Tugging on his cock with a sure hand, I begged, “Fuck me. I want you inside me.”

Guiding me around to face the mirror, Tom adjusted his hands on me, one on a breast and one on my bum, kneading and manipulating and heightening the lust for him. He moved me forward towards the looking glass before us, and bent me over the tiny table, palms against the smooth hard surface. Wasting no time, he worked my jeans off my hips.

Using the reflection, I watched his studious expression as he stripped my trousers from the waist down, leaving them around my ankles. I felt him everywhere at once, taking in the sight of it in the mirror married with the sensation of his possessive hands on my skin. I was out of my mind with desperation, the stress of needing relief of the ache between my legs, pressing down, weighing me down. Breathlessly, into the mirror, I commanded desperately, “Touch me. Please… touch me.”

Slipping his hand inside the front of my knickers, his eyes met mine in the reflection as the flat of his hand cupped my mound. My eyes fluttered closed at the pleasure of the barest of pressure against that throbbing inside me. I felt my boyfriend’s muscular thighs supporting me from behind, his cock lining my bum. Two fingers pressed inside my heat, pushing a gasp from my lungs. “So wet, Abby.”

“Oh my God!” I anxiously breathed out.

His fingers pumped in and out of me in a quick succession, stealing all rational thought. “Fuck, Abby… fuck…” He could feel my moist flesh, clenching, pulling him into me, seeking release. “Open your eyes, my love. Watch yourself come around my fingers.”

My jaw was hanging open when I opened my eyes, unable to control any of my muscles other than riding his hand on me, in me.

Tom leaned down to bite my earlobe and suck the pliant flesh into his mouth. “You make me so hard, so fucking hard. I love when you are focused on me, and only me, begging me to fuck you.”

Those fingers… curled, twisted, pressed, brushed… those fingers.

“I can make you come.”

I pleaded with a whimper. “Tom… fuck… Tom…” My head dropped forward, losing the battle to the impending overwhelming sensation threatening to consume me.

“Abby… mirror! Now!”

On the razor’s edge of climax, I found his eyes once more. Granting me soul wrenching pleasure, Tom concentrated on my clitoris and swiftly hurtled me tumbling into completion.

My senses on overload, I fell hard, my entire body swept up in physical relief, the intense pleasure pumping through me.

In my post orgasmic high, I felt, rather than saw though my eyes were on the mirror, Tom peeling my knickers down my thighs and pulling his cock free of the confines of his sweatpants.

Earthbound again, my breathing back to normal, my lover positioned himself at my entrance. I reached up and gripped his hair to pull him into a fervent kiss. He could only comply, sharing a touch of intimacy before losing ourselves in the physical ecstasy.

“Fuck me, Tom. Like the first time…”

Aligning himself with my slit, he pushed forward and filled me slowly. I adjusted my stance slightly, and urged him on with a wiggle. With our focus on each other in the mirror, Tom set a fast pace of thrusting forward and withdrawing again, thrusting forward and retreating. I followed suit by meeting his pace by pushing back against him. The two of us worked towards the same goal, the visual and the feel of being together rushing us there.

Short on time, with the added pressure of someone overhearing us, we quickly found our ultimate pleasure together to the sound of wet slapping flesh and mutual grunts, groans and curses. I pulled him to me once more for another kiss as we both fell of the edge.

I marveled at the difference from the first time we were together, the first time we had sex, and this time, how far we’d come, how much we meant to one another now. “How much time do we have left?” I asked the collapsed figure of my man on me.

With a nip of his teeth on the nape of my neck, he rasped, “Three minutes.”

“Not your best time, Hiddleston.”

He chuckled in the back of his throat, reawakening that audible desire I had for him. “I was going for speed and accuracy, you saucy little minx. You have no grounds for complaint.”

I shrugged as he stood up. “I’ll have to test you a little later on.” I replaced my knickers and jeans to their respectable position, and ran my fingers through my hair, regaining some of my composure. “Be sure you’re living up to your full potential with these workouts.”

My lover readjusted his pants, and buried his face in my neck again. “You, woman, give me the most intense workout. Every. Time.”


End file.
